


Like Real Men

by reinapepiada



Category: Gay Dessert Anime
Genre: M/M, lmfao i can't believe i'm posting this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinapepiada/pseuds/reinapepiada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei nods as he lick his lips and his gaze is directed at the ground. As if he were thinking it through, “Yeah, sure. It’d be cool, but this time…” He pauses, and looks up to Hershey, who’s quiet and waiting for him to continue. This is to pique at his curiosity, since it’s amusing how easy it is to get certain reactions out of him. His face looks determined, though, with a somewhat wide smile, and narrowed eyes. “This time we should do it like real men.”</p>
<p>Somehow, those words had a huge impact on Hershey, even if he didn’t exactly get that they meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hershey Pie kun belongs to Jo.... Lemon Pie kun belongs to me... and this is my work

There’s a broad definition for best friend.

At first, they got defensive about it. They kept repeating that they weren’t dating and that kissing each other was merely a platonic thing. Just a casual friendly way to show affection.

They’re not defensive about it anymore, maybe because people have just given up on yelling at them about it, but they haven’t stopped considering it platonic.

A lot of things they do might fall out of the common best friend definition.

But both of them are comfortable by it.

They’re affectionate, they don’t have any kind of barriers about it. They kiss, hug and touch each other as much as they want. There’s this one thing they like to do- Squishing each other’s faces so it looks like a fish face. That’s really funny, especially after something bad has happened.

Now that the topic’s up, a lot of bad things have happened lately. They’ve been recovering from that, and ever since they reunited they have been ever closer, if that’s possible. They’re always close when they hang out, and spent much more time doing stuff together than before (this doesn’t mean that they don’t hang out alone, of course, because they do)

Sometimes they’re just doing something and then start touching each other idly, and then somehow end up kissing against the floor with their fingers intertwined and breaths a little hot against each other.

It takes Kei quicker to realize it, and he usually doesn’t mind the direction this goes in. In fact, he likes it. Embarrassingly so, he has a way too big libido for just one whole key lime pie, and it’s very often his fault that they end up doing sexual stuff. Hershey doesn’t usually mind, since he does like the experience, but mostly it’s because it’s Kei.

It’s also funny, because when they did it for the first time it was just a ‘Meh, fuck it’ kind of thing and now they do it, sure, but it’s an entirely different and deeper form of bonding. It’s… Feeling safe. And there’s something about feeling completely safe with someone that might be as coveted as love, even if those things come hand in hand most of the time.

Something that’s also funny is that Kei was a little grossed out by having to touch someone like Hershey but now he doesn’t think twice. He doesn’t care that his taste will take a chocolatey scent, or that he’ll get cold like an ice cream. He’s not eager about it, in any case, but since it’s Hershey, he doesn’t mind.

Kei chooses to talk about it after he decides that yes, he wants to do it instead of just kissing and then going back to whatever they were doing (which, for the record, is also something that happens frequently)

“It’s been a while since we’ve done it…” Kei says as he pulls back from the kiss, not exactly aroused yet, but still a little flushed.

“Y-yeah, I know.” Hershey replies, slightly having to catch up his breath. Not because he’s too aroused either, but rather because of physical limitations. Shitty health, if you’d rather be bold. “You want us to do it?”

Kei nods as he lick his lips and his gaze is directed at the ground. As if he were thinking it through, “Yeah, sure. It’d be cool, but this time…” He pauses, and looks up to Hershey, who’s quiet and waiting for him to continue. This is to pique at his curiosity, since it’s amusing how easy it is to get certain reactions out of him. His face looks determined, though, with a somewhat wide smile, and narrowed eyes. “This time we should do it like real men.”

Somehow, those words had a huge impact on Hershey, even if he didn’t exactly get that they meant.

And, since their bodies were as close as they could get, Kei felt it poking him instantly. With a cocked eyebrow and a slightly confused expression, Kei questioned Hershey without words.

“I… Got excited…” Hershey replied with a flushed and nervous face when he realized Kei felt it.

That made Kei get a laughing fit, and he rested his forehead against Hershey’s chest as he genuinely laughed. He should admit it more often, but these things about Hershey are endearing and make Kei really happy. It even makes him feel something similar to butterflies in his stomach.

What a unique best friend.

“Aren’t we real men, though?” Hershey asked and it made Kei try to stop laughing to look up at Hershey.

“Yes-! It’s just a— It’s just a saying!” He’s still laughing a bit while he replies, but he sounds vaguely frustrated. It’s always like that when he’s around Hershey. “You know how we do it, usually?”

'How we do it', it takes Hershey more than what's reasonable to get that. Up until then, they used to just give handjobs to each other (brojobs- as defined by them) and just kinda rub their dicks together. That kinda did it for them, and it was nice.

After figuring it out, Hershey nods. “So… What do you mean by real men?”

And that’s when the embarrassment sets in for Kei. For some reason he just can’t help but get embarrassed about sexual stuff. “Well… You know…” he looks down to Hershey’s chest as he thinks about how to word it, “We usually… Do… Stuff on the outside…?” he pauses but he knows Hershey won’t get it, so he continues, face flushed, “I think we should do it.. On the inside… Now…”

Hershey raises his thick and bushy eyebrows in surprise, “… What?”

Kei makes an annoyed noise, and looks to the side, “I’m saying we should actually fuck each other. _Dicks inside asses_.”

That makes Hershey giggle a little, but now he knows what’s up, and wow… That means Kei means business! That… Makes him a little nervous actually, but it might be fun!

There’s this vague memory that he can’t really discern about both of them doing it once like how Kei described, but it might just have been a dream, so Hershey mentally brushed it off.

They just stare at each other, not sure if they should continue, and Hershey breaks the silence by asking something again, “It’ll— It’ll hurt, right?”

Assuming Hershey meant it’ll hurt himself, Kei quickly replies, “You’d be the one doing it to me, so I don’t think so.” as in, he doesn’t think it’d hurt Hershey at all, while he himself is ok with people being rough, and… More than ok with pain. Maybe he should be less ok with pain, even.

“But if I do it to you, then you’ll—” Hershey is cut off by Kei suddenly holding his face and squishing his cheeks so his lips would make a kissy face, as mentioned earlier.

“I’ll be fine, it’s gonna feel nice,” Kei stares into Hershey’s eyes, with an entirely serious expression, just slightly smiling. Trying to inspire trust. “It won’t hurt.” that’s kind of a lie, and he doesn’t like lying, but it probably was necessary for Hershey to agree.

Hershey was still sort of flustered by that. If they did it like ‘real men’… It’d mean… That he’d… Do it with his bro…? For real…? They’d done it before, yeah, but it hasn’t been like this and it makes him nervous for some reason. It might be the weird dream he had, mostly.

Hershey gulps, “S-so… How do we do it? Do we just… Go for it?”

“I guess?… Maybe we should use lube…” Kei looked around, actually not really wanting to use lube, but guessing it’s stupid to decide that. He wouldn’t object to not doing it if Hershey didn’t have lube, or they could use saliva, whatever.

However, Hershey mumbles a little embarrassed, “Yes,” and Kei perks up, surprised at the quick and nervous response, and Hershey continues, “It’s— Wait for me, ok? Um, maybe we should… Get on the bed…?” he says as he’s almost already standing up.

That’s kind of a moodkiller, but Kei sighs and gets up, walking towards Hershey’s king sized bed. He doesn’t complain about it, because he really really likes that bed. It’s soft. It makes him happy.

After a little more than 5 minutes- enough time for Kei to think it over and even to decide if he wanted to back out. He wonders if Hershey is still excited.

As soon as he wonders that, Hershey hops on the bed, one bottle of lube in hand. Hershey said he’s back and ready, but Kei only stared at the bottle. It read ‘HERSHEY’S Extra Deluxe Chocolate Lube’ which isn’t that much of a surprise, but still is hilarious.

If this were a couple of months ago, he’d be disgusted and probably would storm out. But now, he doesn’t mind too much.

They feel like they should say something before doing it, but as they stare at each other in mild indecision, Kei takes the initiative to slide his arms over Hershey’s shoulders and kiss him again, pulling both their bodies as close as before.

It didn’t take long for both of them to get excited again, and soon they were clumsily undressing each other. Hershey’s clothes were still stupid and complicated to get off, but Kei has gotten the hang of it.

When they were skin-to-skin lying in bed, with their pants and the rest of their clothes except their underwear carelessly thrown to the side, they grind against each other as they were deeply kissing. The friction made them moan softly between kisses.

For a moment, they had their hands all over the other’s body, until Kei (-again, taking the initiative) spoke up, “Ready?” he says, breathing considerably quicker.

Hershey nods, but doesn’t do anything else until Kei pulls back to take off his own boxers, which makes Hershey realize he should do it too.

After they were entirely naked, they were sitting up on the bed, Hershey’s legs under Kei’s, and they were close enough so their dicks were touching. The touch makes Hershey giggle for some reason.

Kei looks down for a moment, and- well, he couldn’t help but giggle too, but for a different reason. Hershey was much smaller than him. So much for being taller, he guesses. It’s not that Hershey’s dick was too tiny or anything, but it did look tiny compared to Kei’s. And Kei prided himself in that, at least internally.

It was mean, wasn’t it?

A selfish person who would demean anyone, who would do everything in his power (even if not realizing it) to render himself annoying and horrible to anyone, would still be forgiven by his best friend no matter what. Would still be cared for.

And someone who’s incredibly stupid and clumsy and clueless, would still be treated with patience at the end of the day by his best friend, too. He would still be considered a source of happiness.

It probably wasn’t time to dwell on that, but whatever. They stayed quiet more than enough, and only moved when it was starting to ache. They start grinding against each other again, with slightly louder moans now that their dicks were directly touching. This is what they usually did, so Kei picked up the lube bottle before they got too into it.

He stops moving, and so does Hershey. Kei also takes too much of a while to open it and only does it when Hershey whines (not really meaning to) because of the uncomfortableness and the aching.

When Kei pours the lube on his hand, he shivers slightly. Yup, that definitely was chocolate. That’s… Definitely going up his ass. He gulps.

Surprisingly (and this is an achievement), Hershey realizes Kei is somewhat uncomfortable, and is about to speak up, but Kei talks before he can, “I’m nervous” he says, and Hershey yet again tries to speak but but Kei continues before he can talk, “But… I really wanna do it.” however, he probably should ask him too, “D… Do you wanna do it?”

With a nod and a smile, Hershey replies, “Of- Of course! It seems… New… And also; it’s you, bro! It’s always fun with you.”

Kei gives him a smile before both of them go quiet until Kei huffs and wraps his hand around Hershey’s dick, stroking it gently and spreading the lube on it. Hershey shivers, because the lube is cold- but not too cold, especially since he is an ice cream anyway, and he gets a little into it because he probably doesn’t realize Kei is gesturing him to give him his hand until he says it.

“Give me your hand,” he sounds a little annoyed. As Hershey does, Kei pours lube on his fingers. “You gotta…” he gulps again, embarrassed. This is incredible. “Y- you know.”

Hershey does not entirely know, and it is very much frustrating for Kei. But it’s okay, he probably should get over it anyway. His embarrassment, that is.

“Well- You gotta s-spread my ass, right? With your fingers…” he closes the lube and throws it to the side, doing a scissor motion with his free hand so Hershey can see.

Hershey nods when he gets it, and while it makes him blush a little, he hesitates because of Kei’s well being, “You sure…?”

Kei sighs. He would do it himself, especially since he thinks he’d do it faster than Hershey, but he’s trying to give him a little more credit.

“I’m sure, just… Be slow, I guess?” he doesn’t actually wanna say that. He’d prefer Hershey to be rough, and will probably never stop trying to get him to be like that, but right now he’s fine with not being rough. Just being like this is pretty nice already.

It’s painfully slow how Hershey lowers his hand and just kinda taps his fingers against Kei’s ass and it annoys him (it was cold, too! And he didn’t like cold!), so he sort of snaps, “Not that slow!”

Hershey mumbles a ‘sorry’ before he slowly slides one finger in and Kei tenses up a little, but then relaxes. He also kinda moves closer to Hershey, and pulls back his hand from Hershey’s dick- mostly because he knows Hershey wouldn’t last long already, so any other stimuli would make him come even sooner. So he puts his hands on the bed, supporting himself.

This is just like in the yaois, Hershey realizes.

That’s probably a good thing, isn’t it!

Kei bucks against Hershey a little as Hershey slowly slides in more fingers and very hesitantly spreads them. Wow, bro, that really is like in the yaois. Though, it also feels nice to have contact. For some reason he’s really eager for this. Probably because it’s new, but he’s still a little weirded out because he’s convinced he dreamed about this before and it was pretty emotionally scarring.

But that’s an old thing, and what’s happening now sure is happening! Kei slides his hands over Hershey’s shoulders, “I think that’s ok… We can do it now.”

Hershey gasps, for some reason. With the fingers out, Kei tries to not be too tense as he leans forward to sit on Hershey’s dick. Oh boy.

He actually has to lower one of his hands to fix the position and allow himself to actually sit down, and he does. He actually does and he has to take a moment as soon as he’s completely down to evaluate the fact that it’s a thing that’s happening.

This time Hershey takes the initiative and kisses Kei, deeply. It doesn’t entirely take Kei by surprise, but he takes a moment to react. He puts his hands around Hershey’s neck as he starts to move.

Somehow, this felt like it was going to be a huge thing, but actually, it’s… Just… Really intimate, which is nice, actually. Their bodies are really close, and with Kei on top, they pick up a very fast pace very quickly.

It just wasn’t that much of a big deal, it seems. Not that they didn’t do that kind of stuff with other people before, but there was something that made it different if it was between best bros. Or something. It was probably dumb to think like that.

But they are enjoying each other, and the rhythm makes them moan between kisses, definitely louder than before.

Unfortunately, due to poor stamina and… Just _poor_ in general, it doesn’t take long for Hershey to come. He groans as he does, and rests his forehead on Kei’s for a second.

Kei, obviously, wasn’t done yet. That sure was pretty underwhelming.

It’s not the first time it happens, and this is how it goes;

Hershey will claim a stupid thing, “I- I can still go on!” which isn’t true.

And then he won’t really be able to move much. Kei sighs as he pulls away and then sits on the bed, all frustrated and still agonizingly horny. Like always, probably. Hershey falls onto the bed because of the push, but then manages to sit up again after a couple of seconds.

Then, Kei will give him an annoyed stare, and Hershey will pout a little, “S-sorry…?” he did feel bad, he always does when this happens.

“C’mere, I’ll…” running out of breath, he approached Kei to wrap his hand around his dick and pump him weakly.

That also is underwhelming, but it’s better than nothing, so Kei sighs and wraps his arms around Hershey again so he can buck against his grasp.

It doesn’t take too long, but it’s not too quick either. When Kei tenses up and comes, Hershey takes a while of sitting up before falling back, lying on the bed. A couple of seconds later Kei lies beside him, but with his back against Hershey.

That meant Kei didn’t like it…? Hershey gets a little sad, and would like to apologize, so he does, “… Sorry… T-this mustn’t have been what you expected…” he’s smiling, but he’s genuinely sad that he can’t really meet Kei’s expectatives.

But Kei turns to him and kisses him, and wraps his arms around him and gives him a tiny smile. “It’s fine… It was fun, wasn’t it?”

Hershey nods, relieved. It’s true that Kei is almost permanently pissed off at him, but seeing him smile makes him feel better. Not that much of a fuck up.

“However…” Kei makes a thoughtful sound before continuing, “Next time we gotta use toys.”

Hershey giggles, even though he’s not sure what that implies.


End file.
